


Terrifié et effronté

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Greg is afraid of planes and Liza is sassy, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg a peur de prendre l'avion, Liza boude et fait peur à son collègue.





	Terrifié et effronté

Terrifié et effronté

  
''Pourquoi j'ai signé déjà ?'' Grégoire murmura en regardant le ticket dans sa main

''Parce que c'est ton travail Grégoire.'' Bixente lui répondit, il était assis à côté de lui, attendant l'avion qui les emmènerait en Russie

''Comment tu peux être en forme après le match d'hier ?'' Faire un match entier à 48 ans avec une blessure au mollet revenait du miracle quand on voyait des légendes comme Maradona

''C'est grâce à Zizou, quand je le vois je me dis que je dois faire pareil. Ça fait 20 ans que je cherche le moyen d'être toujours dans la meilleure forme possible, Zinédine a toujours été incroyable pour ça.'' Rien qu'à entendre Liza parler de Zidane, il pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux

''Tu es plutôt bien conservé tu sais, Pirès, Henry, Djorkaeff et toi, sans oublier Zizou, vous avez à peine changé.''

''Vraiment ? Robert a une barbe maintenant, pareil pour Thierry, Youri a des cheveux blancs, Zinédine est chauve depuis 15 ans, et je n'ai absolument plus rien à voir.''

''Roh la la, tu boudes souvent quand même.''

''Je boude ? Je ne suis pas celui qui geignait parce qu'il a peur de voyager !''

''Je n'ai pas peur de voyager ! J'ai peur de prendre l'avion, nuances.''

''Pauvre petit Greg, ta vie est si compliquée.''

''Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Un vrai ami m'aiderait...''

''C'est toi qui boude. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Greg, prendre l'avion c'est long mais c'est obligatoire pour nous.''

''Tu as l'habitude, tu es ambassadeur pour le Bayern et ancien joueur pro, moi je ne suis qu'un commentateur.''

''Je te tiendrais la main si tu veux, mais je ne te promets rien si le pilote est dépressif.''

''Ne parle pas de chose comme ça !!!''

''Lilian avait moins peur que toi...'' Bixente souffla alors qu'il embrassait Grégoire pour lui donner du courage, efficace ou non, ce baiser avait été sympathique.

  
Fin


End file.
